The waltz of life
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Thorin is many things, a king, a warrior and the proud nephew of the Duke of Vaults. After finding out someone had taken his title from him, he decides to deal with them... Only to be in over his head. Rated T for violence and profanity. Somewhat follows Webseries. Missi x Thorin
1. Vampire to Vampire

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story this one about Vampair. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Vampair, Daria Cohen does.**

Duke sighed before he heard clicking sounds.

"Uncle?" Duke heard as he looked up at his nephew, Thorin.

Thorin wore medieval armor that ended in clawed gauntlets, it was black and reddish with shades of Blue. A mask like helmet looked at the elder vampire as he crossed his hands over his crested chest plate with a bat, wings outstretched with crimson eyes and blood flowing from its mouth.

"Uncle, why are you outside in the rain?" Thorin asked, pulling his hood over his helmeted head, a sword on his back, a revolver on his belt and a cane like his in his hand.

"It's that girl…" Duke said, Thorin tilted his head and walked past him, cloak flowing behind him.

He heard something from Duke but ignored it, he heard noise the second the door opened.

"I don't see anything." Thorin said, that was before a ribbon tied around his arm and he was tugged inside.

Thorin drew his sword, _Umbra_ and slashed the ribbon off his wrist and slid to a stop in the main corridor.

"Oh…. That's what Duke meant." Thorin muttered as he brushed off his armor and turned around.

"Ok, you can come out now, you hide, I will find you." Thorin ordered, he got no response but a laugh and leaned on _Umbra_.

"I know this house, lady, you're not going to be able to hide for long…" Thorin muttered before he felt a knock on the back of his head and he was sent rolling along the ground. Thorin growled and turned, grabbing behind him only to feel shadows.

He was lifted off his feet and thrown to the other side of the room. He brushed himself off and climbed to his feet.

"Ok… Now I'm mad…" Thorin said before he cracked his neck before looking up at the figure that dared to throw him around.

The figure was another vampire, even if he was standing away and on the other side of the room, the pale skin and pointed ears helped cement that… And the glowing eyes.

The purple gown which looked like it was something out of a movie. His eyes were glued on the cane that she held like a trophy.

"The cane…" Thorin said as both vampires faced each other.

"Do you know him?" The girl asked, Thorin took a step forward.

"Where did you get that?" Thorin asked, the girl laughed and smiled a smile with teeth as sharp as knives.

"Where did you get my uncle's cane?" Thorin asked, he got no answer.

"Your related to that old man?" The girl asked, Thorin nodded, he brushed off his cloak and took a step closer.

Then he lunged forward, he was sidestepped and clubbed on the back of the head and Thorin growled at this and then he turned around.

"Ok, lady…. You really don't know how dangerous that cane is and whatever you and my uncle have…" Thorin muttered, he felt his uncle's cane at his neck and turned to look at the girl.

"Your right, you have no idea." The girl said, Thorin turned and looked the girl in the eye.

"I know you stole his cane which is going to give you power at a cost… Unless I've forgotten which cane that was…" Thorin muttered, he sighed and grabbed the cane before throwing the girl over his head.

She landed on her feet with all the grace of a cat as Thorin grabbed _Umbra_ from where it had fallen.

"And you still want the cane?" The girl teased, Thorin sighed and leaned on his sword.

"I'd settle for the name first, you just threw me to the ground and your flaunting that cane like a trophy…. I didn't come from my throne to be beaten by a unstart…" Thorin hissed.

"Missi." Missi said before Thorin's eyes widened.

"Wait, isn't that the name of a Vo-…" Thorin said before he was hit in the chest with the cane and tumbled to the ground.

"Ok… Now I'm going to kick your sorry butt…" Thorin said, before he lunged forward, sword in hand and narrowing eyes.

Missi grinned and lunged forward, Thorin turned to look out the window where both Vampires fought.

he sighed and wondered what would become of the house.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I just wanted to say I love this series since I found it and I wanted to write something about it. I will explain Thorin more next chapter, but I want to point out he's a very different character. Next chapter will be next Tuesday and will show Thorin and Missi's duel. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Waltz of Life. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Vampair, Daria Cohen does.**

Thorin ducked a swing of Missi's cane before he fired a shot at her, he missed and cursed as the bullet slammed into the wall, he was thankful the castle would repair the damage.

He was thrown to the ground and he sweep her feet out from under her.

"You might be fast, but you not better… You haven't had my uncle's cane but for a few days, he's had it for centuries." Thorin said as he dusted his cloak off and leapt back to the other side of the room.

"Said the one who hasn't even heard the entire story." Missi said as she climbed to her feet. Thorin leaned on _Umbra_.

"You can tell me why my uncle is sitting outside his own manor, in the rain. Your sitting right here with his cane, the thing that corrupts anyone who touches it… And only Duke can control that power." Thorin said as Missi twirled the cane in her hand.

"Well, your right about that." Missi purred as she rushed at Thorin before he ducked it and then blocked the kick at him with his gauntleted hand.

"Well, someone's adjusting to the power… But I still don't know you." Thorin said before he flipped away and then slid back to the middle of the room and then he tapped _Umbra_ on the floor.

"My uncle is a jerk, there's no doubt about that. You want to point out he did something like that, I'll easily believe you… But if you have that cane, that means he died at least once." Thorin said, looking into the rain, he felt the ribbon go at his arm and tugged at it.

Missi slid back to the middle of the room as she smirked at Thorin as he walked into the middle of the room.

"How did you know that?" Missi asked, the door opened and Duke poked his head in, Missi turned to glare at him with hate and then Thorin knocked her off her feet with a sweep kick.

"Because Duke would never put the cane down unless he was ash, he'd rather die…." Thorin said, Missi looked at Duke and sighed.

Then she smirked and turned into a flock of bats, Thorin growled and followed them into the house before he found her in the library.

"Your beaten, Missi… Cane, my hand, or spill what happened." Thorin said, Missi knocked a book off the shelf and started to read it.

"Is your uncle someone who likes people like me?" Missi asked, Thorin blinked and then sighed.

"Oh, damn its old man… Well, at least I know." Thorin muttered before Missi slammed him into the bookshelf. Duke looked into the room as Thorin tore his helmet from his head and the hood off his head.

Thorin looked at Missi with similar crimson eyes and fanged teeth.

"You really are addicted to the power; I can see it in your eyes…" Thorin chuckled and laughed as Thorin turned to look at Duke before Missi growled and then laughed.

"Well, let me show you power…." Missi said as her shadow consumed her and then rushed at Missi. Duke dived out of the way as the shadow demolished the wall.

"And let you show you who I am, Missi…" Thorin said as he tapped the bookcase, it split open and 4 shadowy monsters which resembled bat like monsters and pinned her to the ground. Thorin dropped to the ground.

"You know, I've seen that cane trade hands a lot of times in my life and I've seen them all get consumed by the power… But you've become used to the power, and in such a few days… That's the most impressive control of power I've ever seen…" Thorin said.

"Well, you would be to if you wanted to get back at someone who chased you around, wanted you to be his bride and destroyed your book." Missi said as Thorin sighed and snapped his fingers.

"Back, 4 Darklings aren't needed at the moment, back to your den." Thorin muttered, the Darklings bowed and vanished. Missi looked at him as she brushed off her dress.

"And you probably came in thinking his house was abandoned and I don't even want to know what the book is." Thorin muttered and then he turned and looked out the window.

"Besides, I know my uncle, he's a jerk and a jackass… But he's not somebody to flirt so much as mess with people… And now I'm interested in how you can have so much power for someone who's only had the cane for a few days." Thorin said, Duke walked back in.

"You're playing with fire, Missi… That cane has corrupted people, my uncle doesn't just want that cane back because it's his… But because you can't command that power…" Thorin said, Missi looked at him.

He didn't trust the smirk in her eyes. He sighed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I am loving this series and I want to point out I'll have to expand on Missi and the others because I know next to nothing about Missi and the others. Next chapter will be next Tuesday or so and will show Thorin talking to Duke and will show the main villain. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
